


WWCAD? What Would Captain America Do?

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Captain America - Freeform, Flash Thompson-mentioned, High School, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, american school system, anti-bullying talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: Peter is being bullied at school. He asks his friendly neighborhood Falcon for advice





	WWCAD? What Would Captain America Do?

Sam Wilson was tired. So emotionally tired that the only thing that would console his exhausted soul was flying. There was something about being above everything that made his problems shrink down to manageable sizes. Sam was flying near Queens, just enjoying the wind under his wings, when he caught sight of the red and blue swinging between buildings. Spider-man. The kid must have saw him out of the corner of his eye, ‘cause he twisted in midair to wave at Sam. Sam waved back, ready to pull up and go fly in peace, but Spidey waved more frantically. Sam glided a little closer, til the two of them were pretty much even on Spidey’s upswings. Spidey gestured to a roof. Sam knew that look, even behind the wide white eyes of a mask. Kid needed to talk. Fine. Five minutes, he promised himself. Kid probably just wanted to ask for an autograph.  
“Hey, kiddo,” Sam said as they landed on the roof.   
“Mr. Falcon, sir.”  
Sam would never get over how polite the kid was. Why couldn’t Daredevil or even Deadpool pick up some common decencies?  
Spidey reached up and pulled off his mask.  
Yikes.  
“Kid, that is one spectacular shiner.”  
“Thanks,” Peter sassed.   
Sam inspected the bruising a little closer. “Did you get that from the Rhino incident yesterday?”  
“Haha, no.”   
Ok. Detecting a little animosity. Not sure Sam had earned that vehement reply.  
“What did you want to talk about?”  
“Um,” Peter shifted his feet and fidgeted with the mask in his hands.  
“C’mon, kid. Unless it’s a birds and bees talk, you can ask me anything.”  
“Say a guy at school is picking on me, and I already tried asking him to stop, and I talked to two teachers, and I tried ignoring him, but nothing is working and actually it’s escalating to the point that I’m dreading going to school?” Peter blurted out.  
Sam needed a second to process all that. “Did he give you the black eye?”  
“Not directly.”  
“Peter.”  
Peter dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “Flash greased my chair at Acadec so I’d slip and fall. But he doesn’t know about the sticky Spidey powers, so I may have dramatically pretended to slip even though I didn’t and I may have overdone it with the super-strength and slammed my head into a table.”  
Wow. This child was a nightmare. Sam wanted out of this conversation, now. He was not prepared for high school drama.  
“Ok. So I get that you’re being bullied. But I’m not sure what to tell you. I thought all schools had a no-bullying policy?”  
Peter nodded miserably, “We got the We Are All Heroes program.”  
“The what?”  
“We gotta treat each other with respect because everyone is a hero,” Peter explained with an accompanying eyeroll.   
“Um. Ok?” Sam desperately wanted this conversation to be over. He was prepared to throw himself off the side of the building.  
“Yeah, so we’re supposed to ask What Would Cap Do?”  
No, wait. Hold the phone.   
“Your teachers want you to act like Steve Rogers at all times?”  
Peter shrugged, “Yeah, basically.”  
Holy Toledo. Everybody stop what they’re doing.   
“And what do you think Cap would do in your shoes?”  
Peter scowled. “Probably have a nice chat about freedom of speech.”  
“Punch him in the face.”  
“What?” The poor child’s eyes couldn’t get any wider.  
“Cap would punch him in the face. Hundred percent, trust me.” Sam crossed his heart for good measure.  
Peter squinted. “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like Captain America. He’s more ‘Patience is a virtue’ isn’t he?”  
Sam’s heart couldn’t take this. Steve’s reputation was in ruins. The brainwashing started so young. “What do they teach you about Captain America in schools?”  
Peter shrugged, “I don’t know. We don’t learn World War Two history until next year. All I know is the PSA videos.”  
Oh, yeah. That’ll do it. Those stupid videos were the bane of Cap’s existence. He lamented them to Sam on a weekly basis.   
“Lies,” Sam hissed. “Steve Rogers is an anarchist, child. He is the embodiment of a pissed off racoon at all times.”  
Peter frowned. “Isn’t that Mr. Barnes?”  
Sam considered. “Yeah, him too. But Steve’s the one who jumps out of planes without parachutes.”  
“So what you’re saying is…?”  
“What I’m saying,” Sam huffed. “Is that if your school wants you to act like Captain America then you should remember that Cap started with punching Nazis and finished with punching Hydra, AIM, and whoever else he could get his grubby hands on.”  
Peter nodded, eyes thoughtfully trained on the mask in his hands. He looked up at Sam and Sam’s heart did a little flip. Peter may have been all of fifteen, but he had a heart of steel, and in that moment, Sam saw the future of the Avengers.  
“If I hit Flash, I’m no better than him. I’m supposed to be a hero no matter which mask I’m wearing, Mr. Falcon.”  
Atta boy. Sam definitely was not tearing up, not even a little. It was just windy on the rooftop.   
Peter smiled like a shark, “Besides, in ten years I’ll have a Nobel prize and be leader of the Avengers and Flash will still be trying to understand basic physics.”  
Sam could now see that the worst influence on Peter was not Steve Rogers, but Tony Stark.   
Dear God, help us all when this child grows up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @ https://headfulloffantasies.tumblr.com/


End file.
